In order to reduce fuel consumption and concomitantly minimize gas emissions during the operation of motor vehicles, it is desirable to steadily minimize the vehicle weight. In addition to using lightweight building materials, reducing the size and part numbers of individual body components is most certainly a factor in achieving this purpose in vehicle body construction.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a known sillboard arrangement 100. The cross section on FIG. 2 reveals a sillboard inside panel 106 that together with a sillboard outside panel 104 forms a sillboard structure resembling a hollow profile, which is largely covered from outside by a lateral wall outside panel 102. The sillboard inside panel 106, sillboard outside panel 104 along with the lateral wall outside panel 102 are here joined together at a shared jointing site 108, 110 respectively comprised of a connecting flange of the involved components, typically by means of welding.
Viewed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle (x), the lateral wall outside panel 102 acting as a cladding section extends over the longitudinal end of the sillboard structure lying behind it, and adjacent to the jointing site 110 exhibits a floor section 112 that extends essentially in the transverse direction of the vehicle (y) and is shaped essentially flat. As fabrication of the motor vehicle body continues, this indentation-free floor section 112 serves as a receptacle for an end cap 114, which has already been pre-mounted to another body unit, for example the assembly of a reinforcing ring provided for the vehicle door.
During the modular assembly of the reinforcing ring and a lateral wall construct exhibiting the sillboard structure, the two body constructs must essentially be put together in the transverse direction of the vehicle (y). In the process, the end cap 114 provided with the lower attachment flange 116 is essentially moved in the transverse direction of the vehicle (y) in the view according to FIG. 2, from left to right along the inside of the floor section 112 of the lateral wall outer panel 102 into a final assembly position, in which the end cap can essentially seal the hollow profile comprised of the sillboard inside panel 106, sillboard outside panel 104 and lateral wall outside panel 102.
By contrast, at least one object is to provide an improved sillboard arrangement that enables a reduction in weight, material and costs, and can be implemented without changing the described joining and manufacturing process. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.